Mistake of a Lifetime Pt 2
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg's entire family is made to suffer for his sins. Warning: Extremely graphic and disturbing content!


Greg, or Regina as he was now known, was laying out in the cold.

It was snowing right now, and Greg was out in the open with nothing but a wig, bra, duct tape around his arms and his shorts.

Greg curled up into a ball to conserve warmth but it was still too cold.

Greg lay out in the cold for almost 30 minutes and his limbs were starting to turn blue and Greg was developing frostbite.

Greg was debating whether he should go back to the house, but he remembered his dad's warning.

Just then a pickup truck drove by. Greg tried to shout but was so weak that it came out as a yelp.

The pickup came to a halt.

The driver rolled down the window and said, "Well what's a pretty lass like yourself doing all alone in the cold"

Greg was too tired and exhausted to tell him the whole story so he just said, "I... I've been kicked out..."

His voice came out high-pitched, because he hadn't yet gone through puberty, completing the illusion that he was a girl.

"Well lassie, I'm sorry to hear that, I have a warm place to stay the night" the man said, "Hop in the truck and I'll take you there"

Greg struggled to a standing position and turned around so that his arms were visible.

"Ah ya poor lassie, someone tied your hands..." the man said, "Let me help you out darling."

Then the man got out and came up behind Greg, uncomfortably close in fact.

Greg could feel something hard poking against his waist as the man took off his duct tape.

The man noticed Greg's discomfort and chuckled saying, "Pardon me lassie, I've just excited myself unduly."

Then he grabbed Greg by the arm and led him into the truck.

The man hopped in the truck and then grabbed a rag and shoved it over Greg's mouth.

Greg began feeling lightheaded and then passed out.

Greg was having a strange dream.

He was in school when Leon Ricket grabbed him and shoved him against the locker.

Then Leon said, "LUNCH MONEY BITCH!"

Then he ripped off Greg's pants and punched Greg in the butt.

Greg began screaming as felt himself shitting out coins and money.

Leon grabbed his arms tightly and suddenly Greg woke up.

He was in a bed in an unfamiliar room and the truck driver was standing over with an extremely tight grip on his wrists holding Greg's arms down.

Greg tried to move but he was unable to for some reason.

"Let me see your pussy bitch!" the driver said, and then put his hand down Greg's shorts his fingers trailing down until his hand was touching Greg's ass.

"FOUND IT" the man screamed.

Suddenly Greg broke out of the paralysis and screamed and began shaking around causing his dick to come into contact with the man's hand.

"Wait a minute!" the man said, "Is that a dick I felt!"

The man retracted his hand and started screaming.

"YOU FUCKING TRANSGENDER FAGGOT! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" the truck driver screamed.

"ARE THESE TITS EVEN REAL" the man screamed, grabbing the balloon under Greg's bra and squeezing it causing it to pop.

"FUCKING SHIT!" the man screamed, punching and popping Greg's other balloon.

Then the man grabbed Greg by the hair and Greg's wig came away.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU! ARE YOU A HOMO FAKESHITICUS!" the man spat.

Then he rubbed his hand across Greg's face and he saw the makeup being wiped away.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed.

"NO WONDER YOU WERE FUCKING KICKED OUT, FAGGOT!"

Then the man grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged to the kitchen.

Then he put Greg in a headlock and then released Greg. Greg fall backwards and his head hit the floor dazing him and he was unable to move.

The driver went to the drawer and got a knife.

"So you want to play pretend games like you are a woman?" the man said brandishing the knife.

Then the man removed Greg's shorts and placed the knife above Greg's testicles.

"You want to be a woman? WELL ILL FUCKING MAKE YOU ONE!" the man screamed slicing of Gregs dick and balls.

Greg screamed and trashed about as blood spurted out and the man threw Greg's severed sex organ in the trash.

Greg started shrieking and the man grabbed Greg by the hair and turned him over.

Then the man unzipped his pants, and Greg could feel the man's cock enter his asshole.

Greg started screaming and crying, and the man began grunting as he thrust in.

Greg kept shrieking and the man kept grunting as he was raping him.

Greg began getting woozy from the blood loss and eventually passed out and then died.

The man finally released into Greg's ass.

Then the man stood up and zipped up his pants.

He walked outside to stretch out and then saw his nosy neighbor Susan staring at him from over the fence.

"What the hell was all that screaming?" she asked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" she shrieked.

She was holding a phone in her hands, and showed the man the screen, it said 911.

"I am calling the cops now," she said.

The man became enraged and sprinted at the fence and grabbed Susan by the throat and began choking her. He was still holding the bloody knife in his other hand and stabbed Susan in the eyes, and then in the face. She dropped the phone, so when the dispatcher answered all he heard was her screaming.

"FUCK" screamed the man when he saw the phone below.

Then he grabbed Susan by the hair and sticking the knife into her throat, hauled her over the fence.

"I'm going to make you pay for this shit you stupid bitch!" he screamed.

Then he ripped the knife out of her neck and started stabbing her randomly, in her stomach, her ribs, her back.

Susan kept screaming, so the man put her in a headlock while keeping on stabbing her in the stomach. Grabbing her by the hair, the man threw her face first to the floor.

Then the man dragged her by the hair into his garage. He threw her to the floor and she lay there whimpering. The man hopped into his truck opened his garage door, turned his truck on and backed out. Then he accelerated forward and his car rolled over Susan. He immediately backed out and repeated it. He did this three times.

Susan's head had been completely crushed, and her waist was a flattened mess of blood, gore and bone.

The man turned off his truck, hopped out, unzipped his pants and began pissing all over Susan's the man went inside and dragged Greg's corpse to the garage and placed both bodies in garbage bags. He hefted the garbage bags into the truck and began driving out.

As he was driving out, he saw his neighbors, had their door broken down and the police were leading out his neighbor Frank in handcuffs.

The man laughed and drove off. The man drove for several hours and stopped in an empty snowy field.

The man took a shovel and spent and hour digging a 3 foot grave, rolling the garbage bags into them.

Then the man took a gallon of gasoline from his truck and poured it onto the bodies and flicked his lighter on and lit them on fire.

He let the toxic fire go on till it was finished, then he covered the remains which were an unrecognizable mess of melted plastic and flesh, with snow and dirt.

Then the man prepared to get into his car and was shot through the head for trespassing on someone's property.

Meanwhile Frank was in jail for four months, while the prosecution tried to make a case against him. He was eventually released as not guilty.

When he got home, he immediately grabbed his brother by the arm and out of the house. Then he kicked his brother and the ass, and began beating him up.

Finally he said, "Get the fuck out of my sight!" and walked inside and slammed the door shut.

Frank immediately drank an entire bottle of whiskey and then smashed the empty bottle onto the counter.

Then he got his key and unlocked the trunk of his car and took out his hunting rifle.

"Rodrick" he called out, but there was no response.

Then he silently tiptoed up the stairs and into Rodrick's room where he found Rodrick hiding under the bed, quietly crying and faced the wall.

"BOO!" he screamed, and Rodrick shrieked and began pissing himself.

Frank took careful aim and shot Rodrick in the back of the head and near point blank range instantly killing him.

The gunshot reverberated through the house, and Manny screamed from his hiding place in Rodrick's closet.

"HA!" screamed Frank throwing open Rodrick's closet and grabbed Manny by the hair, he hurled Manny at the window.

Manny bounced off. Then Frank began slamming Manny into the window until it shattered, and threw Manny outside.

Then Frank took careful aim and shot Manny in the back of the head.

Finally Frank put the rifle barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger blowing his brain's out.

~THE END~


End file.
